Call It Life
by Keenan999
Summary: Sasuke jatuh bangkrut. Hal yang membuat matanya terbelalak lebar terhadap arti kehidupan. Dan kemunculan gadis itu membuatnya makin mengenal semua. Seorang Tuan Tampan baru saja memulai hidupnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Drunken**

_**present**_

"**Call it Life"**

**Disc: All Chara belong to Om Masashi K.**

**I own this story**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, etc**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

Aku tak tahu ternyata dunia seluas dan sedramatikal ini. Aku mungkin terlalu terlelap dalam diam panjangku hingga tak jarang lengah memperhatikan sekitarku. Tujuh belas tahun hidup di dunia ternyata tak beroleh sesuatu apapun bagiku. Yang kutahupun bahkan lebih sedikit dibandingkan Joona—anak pembantu –di rumahku dulu tentang sebuah kehidupan.

Aku pikir hidup tak kan serumit ini. Karena dulu, aku hanya perlu mengetikkan jari agar makan malam tersedia di kamarku segera, atau hanya perlu mengetikkan pesan singkat supaya besoknya aku bisa mengendarai Ferrari merah bukan lagi BMW hitam yang menurutku tidak sporty. Aku melakukan banyak hal bukan karena sebuah keharusan apalagi kebutuhan, hampir semuanya hanya karena sebuah kebiasaan atau keinginan yang tak begitu besar. Sebuah aktivitas yang kumaknai biasa dan biasanya kulakukan tanpa pikir apa-apa.

Dan paradikma seperti itu berkutat di otakku hingga detik dimana perusahaan ayahku dinyatakan bangkrut—total. Ayah syok hingga meninggal. Tenyata sudah sejak lama ia menderita sakit jantung—fakta yang baru kutahu beberapa menit setelah kebangkrutan—yang membawanya pergi untuk selamanya. Aku tertegun, tak bisa menangis sangkin syoknya, hanya bisa menatap nanar pada ibuku yang menangis tersedu-sedu hingga pingsan. Setelah bisa menguasai diri, aku mencoba menenangkan ibuku dan menghubungi Itachi, saudaraku satu-satunya. Tapi usahaku menghubunginya berakhir sia-sia.

Itachi adalah kakakku. Dia seorang yang pintar dan ramah, berbeda denganku. Ia benar-benar mencintai lukisan dan tergila-gila padanya. Setelah lulus SMA dia berniat meneruskan pendidikannya ke jurusan seni lukis tapi ayahku mati-matian menentangnya. Itachi sesungguhnya bukanlah tipekal anak pemberontak. Tapi malam itu, aku benar-benar melihat apa yang selama ini dia simpan, demi ayah. Ibuku menangis menahan kepergiannya. Ia sudah berada di ambang pintu, dengan sebuah koper dan tas ransel berisi alat-alat melukisnya, ketika ayah menyatakan kalimat itu.

"Berbalik sekarang atau jangan pikir kau masih anakku lagi."

Kupikir Itachi akan menyerah, aku tahu dibanding aku, dia lebih menyayangi keluarga ini. Senyumnya dan ibu ibarat sebuah pelangi yang melebutkan arti sebuah hujan. Tapi tidak, aku salah. Itachi tersenyum getir sembari menatap ibuku terluka. Ia melepaskan tangan ibu yang tertaut di lengan kanannya dengan lembut kemudian memeluk ibu erat. Tanpa berkata apa-apa—

_Ia pergi_

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas begitu tahu semua kebangkrutan ini diakibatkan Madara, pamanku sendiri. Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa. Kesal, dongkol, kecewa, dan marah meraung-raung di otakku hingga rasanya kepalaku akan pecah. Tapi aku tahu aku harus meredam itu semua. Aku putuskan untuk mencari jalan keluar dan yang terpenting memulihkan kondisi ibu dulu.

Dan yang terpikir saat itu adalah menghubungi keluargaku. Aku punya banyak sanak family, setidaknya itu yang kulihat saat pesta natal di rumah terakhir. Keluarga Uchiha bukanlah keluarga yang besar tapi cukup bergengsi. Aku mendatangi kediaman mereka. Dan aku _terperangah._

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membukakan pintu untukku. Setelah tahu kebangkrutan ayahku, mereka seolah tak mengenalku dan ibu. Penolakan dan tatapan sinis mengiri langkahku beranjak dari gerbang rumah mewah mereka. Aku terkejut bukan main. Dimana senyum manis dulu itu? Bukankah dulu mereka dekat dengan ayah dan ibu? Bukankah dulu mereka sering mengirimkan paket natal untuk kami?

Ah iya, itu dulu ketika ayahku berada di atas mereka. Ketika keluargaku memegang posisi tertinggi seorang Uchiha. Saat semua penolakan itu meluncur deras dari mulut-mulut tak berperikemanusian mereka, sesungguhnya aku ingin merobeknya, menjadikannya lalapan Fleky—anjing peliharaanku—mungkin. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku menyadari, itu semua hanya akan menyulitkan kami, menjatuhkan kami lebih jauh lagi. Sekali lagi, kepalaku berdenyut-denyut pening. Ternyata aku selama ini buta. Lagi-lagi, hidup terasa sangat rumit.

***

"Ibu… makanlah" pintaku. Tanganku telah terulur, menyuapi beliau untuk makan. Tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan, tanpa nyawa. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke rumah sangat mungil yang kami tinggali saat ini. Aku yakin sekali ini merupakan bekas gudang atau rumah seorang gelandangan. Dinding-dindingnya kusam dan sangat kotor, lantainya pun tak semua yang 'dialasi' semen. Rumah ini hanya punya satu kamar dan satu kamar mandi. Sekali mengamati kau sudah tahu bahwa ini tidak pantas untuk ditinggali lagi. Tapi mau bagaimana, sisa uang di dompetku—kartu kredit, atm, dan segala tabunganku disita—hanya cukup untuk ini.

"Ibu… makanlah. Kau belum makan dari kemarin." bujukku. Aku berusaha keras untuk membuat suaraku terdengar sedikit lembut. Tapi ternyata tangisan yang keluar. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku mendaratkan tanganku di pelipis, kepalaku pusing sekali.

Tok.. tok.. tok…

Aku mengarahkan tatapanku ke pintu. Kemudian beranjak mendekatinya sambil mengira-ngira siapa yang bertamu, bukankah kami sudah dicampakkan?

"O!"

Gadis di hadapanku ini mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia sedikit melirik ke belakangku. Kemudian raut wajahnya yang ceria tiba-tiba jadi muram.

"Jadi sudah ditempati?" gumamnya.

Ia kemudian memandangku lalu tersenyum minta maaf. Setelahnya membungkukkan badannya.

"Maaf mengganggu. Aku penghuni rumah ini sebelumnya" ucapnya ramah.

"Hn"

"Maaf sudah menganggu waktu anda, Tuan. Aku pikir rumah ini belum ada pemiliknya." Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya bermaksud pergi. Aku baru saja hendak menutup pintu ketika ia mendekat.

Ia sedikit berenggut, menatapku penuh harap.

"Tuan, Anda tahukan ini sudah malam?" Aku mengangguk, kalau jam ku tidak salah beberapa menit lalu baru saja pukul sembilan.

"Dan Anda lihat sendirikan kalau jalanan sudah gelap?" Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu itu.

"Dan biasanya di jalanan gelap kita akan menemui hal yang terkadang kita tidak pernah tahu" Alisku mulai bertaut, kenapa gadis ini membuang waktuku dengan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu sih?

"Dan Tuan lihat sendirikan, aku wanita?" Aku mulai berpikir dia itu seorang sales penjual kacamata.

"Apa maumu?" ucapku to the point. Dan firasatku mulai tidak enak saat kulihat segurat cerah di wajahnya.

"Izinkan aku menginap tuan, kumohon" dan malamnya aku harus merelakan badanku tidur di sofa reot karena sekali lagi sebuah alasan; 'saya perempuan'.

Jangan berpikir orang kaya itu pemalas. Justru karena mereka kaya mereka akan bangun lebih awal supaya pendapatan mereka tidak dipatok oleh _ayam lain_. Aku terbiasa dengan hidup yang disiplin. Aku memang tuan—dulu—tapi sekalipun aku tidak pernah merepotkan para maidku untuk membangunkanku karena kesiangan. Waktu, jadwal, dan kegiatanku teratur oleh sebuah schedule yang tak cacat waktu. Tidak heran bukan, pukul lima aku sudah berada di dapur mungil. Walaupun kau mungkin tertawa dengan wajahku saat ini.

"Aku harus memasak apa? Dan bagaimana caranya?" pikirku. Yang ada di hadapanku hanya kompor kecil dan beberapa alat dapur lain, jangan bayangkan oven ataupun alat memasak yang canggih di sini.

Aku melirik ke kiri, belanjaanku pagi ini dengan uang sisa kontrak rumah. Hanya bisa membeli beras, 2 potong ikan kaleng, sayur yang entah apa namanya, dan beberapa bumbu dapur. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, harusnya aku membeli hal lain, bisa masak apa dengan bahan-bahan ini? Kenapa tidak beli Spage—bodoh! Mana cukup uang?

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan helaan nafas di leherku. Aku tidak pernah percaya soal hantu, tapi ini?

"Tuan! Anda ingin memasak?" Sejak kapan hantu bisa bicara? Eh, tunggu!

"Jangan mengangetkan" kataku datar sembari menatapnya tajam. Ia tampak sedikit ketakutan, _hey! Ini lucu juga_.

"Maaf, Tuan" ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. Dan aku tidak begitu peduli, aku kembali ke belanjaanku.

"Anda ingin memasak sesuatu?" tanyanya dan aku tidak menjawab. Kupikir ia akan kesal tapi tampaknya tidak. Ia malah tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah belanjaan.

"Anda pasti berbelanja kemarin ya?" Dan aku hanya menatapnya datar.

"Lihat, Tuan! Sayurnya sudah layu! Dan ikan kaleng tidak baik karena ibu Anda kan sudah cukup tua. Lebih baik membeli ikan yang lebih segar, Tuan. Anda bisa membelinya pagi-pagi. Itu lebih baik untuk ibu Anda, Tuan. Karena kandungan dari ikan segar da—"

"Berhenti" perintahku. Aku yakin kalau aku diam saja ia bisa mencerocos selama 5 jam.

"Ah… maaf, aku jadi banyak bicara" cengiran kuda menurutku.

Tanpa memikirkannya lebih lanjut, aku mengeluarkan bahan-bahan itu dari kantong kreseknya walaupun belum jelas hendak memasak apa.

"Tuan…" ya ampun, apa lagi?

"Biarkan aku memasak!" Dan aku cukup terkejut. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, tampaknya ia serius walau senyum memuakkan itu belum juga lepas dari wajahnya.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ya?" aku hendak menolak ketika suara ibuku mengangetkanku.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?"

Aku terlonjak. Ini kali pertama, setelah musibah itu, ibuku berbicara. Aku menatap gadis merah jambu itu lekat-lekat. Ia tersenyum lembut sembari membantu ibuku melangkah.

_Bagaimana bisa?  
><em> 

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Drunken**

_**present**_

"**Call it Life"**

**part II**

**Disc: All Chara belong to Om Masashi K.**

**I own this story**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, etc**

.

.

.

.

_"Berhenti" perintahku. Aku yakin kalau aku diam saja ia bisa mencerocos selama 5 jam._

_"Ah… maaf, aku jadi banyak bicara" cengiran kuda menurutku._

_Tanpa memikirkannya lebih lanjut, aku mengeluarkan bahan-bahan itu dari kantong kreseknya walaupun belum jelas hendak memasak apa._

_"Tuan…" ya ampun, apa lagi?_

_"Biarkan aku memasak!" Dan aku cukup terkejut. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, tampaknya ia serius walau senyum memuakkan itu belum juga lepas dari wajahnya._

_"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ya?" aku hendak menolak ketika suara ibuku mengangetkanku._

_"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?"_

_Aku terlonjak. Ini kali pertama, setelah musibah itu, ibuku berbicara. Aku menatap gadis merah jambu itu lekat-lekat. Ia tersenyum lembut sembari membantu ibuku melangkah._

_Bagaimana bisa?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Mata legamnya membuat gadis berambut merah muda ini sedikit bergidik, tapi karena tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun ia mencoba menjawab pertanyaan 'aneh', menurut Sakura, itu secara santai.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa maksud pertanyaanmu, Tuan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, memutar bola matanya tak sabar.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kenapa ibuku tertawa?" tanya Sasuke, kali ini lebih 'lembut'.

"Ada yang salah dengan tertawa?" kali ini Sakura benar-benar bingung. Pertanyaan ini sama sekali tidak menantang dan terlalu konyol buatnya. Dan keningnya makin berkerut takkala pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini mendengus kesal.

"Tidak begitu." Sasuke menggeram sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ibuku bahkan tidak mau bicara kemarin"

"Hari ini beda dengan kemarin, Tuan. Anda tahu sendirikan kemarin sempat hujan, suasana mendung dan turun salju lalu, hal itu mempengaruhi mood banyak orang, mungkin saja ibu Anda―"

"Stop! Kau mau bicara sampai berapa jam, ha?" tanya Sasuke geram.

"Anda sendiri yang lucu. Kenapa tertawa saja dipermasalahkan? Bukankah baik jika seorang tertawa? Tuan, tertawa itu membuat saraf-saraf otak kita relax, sangat baik untuk psikis orang-orang, apalagi wanita yang sudah berumur seperti ibu Anda. Dan tertawa juga―" Sakura mungkin akan terus 'menyerecos' jika saja tatapan mematikan itu tidak membuatnya bergidik lagi. Sakura pun menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya.

"Ano... saya hanya benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Anda tanyakan jadi―"

"Ibuku, sejak peristiwa itu bahkan tidak bicara sama sekali, tapi pagi ini dia bahkan tertawa. Ini tiba-tiba dan semalam kau yang tidur bersama―"

"A! Saya mengerti!" Giliran Sasuke yang menutup rapat mulutnya, menunggu penjelasan.

"Seandainya saja Anda dari tadi bertanya dengan kalimat yang lengkap, saya tidak akan salah paham, Tuan!" kemudian Sakura melanjutkan, "Saya akan jelaskan, tapi pertama saya turut sedih atas musibah yang menimpa keluarga Anda"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke, ia sempat menyinggung soal peristiwa 'itu' tapi tidak detailnya.

"Apa sejak kejadian itu, Anda pernah bicara dari hati ke hati ke ibu Anda, Tuan?" tanya Sakura tak menggubris pertanyaan Sasuke.

_Jangankan setelah kejadian itu, sampai sebesar inipun bicara soal perasaan tidak pernah terjadi antara Sasuke dan ibunya._

"Pernah bertanya apa yang dirasakan ibu Anda setelah kejadian itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku tahu ibuku sedih" jawab Sasuke pelan. Matanya menatap lurus ke luar, membiarkan pikirannya menggambang.

"Bukan itu. Bukan cuma itu, kadang yang dibutuhkan hanya sebuah pertanyaan untuk membuka sebuah gerbang, Tuan. Dan setelah bertanya, mungkin jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh ibu Anda bisa membuat hatinya sedikit lega. Hanya dengan mencurahkan apa yang ia rasakan kepada Anda, anaknya." Sasuke hanya diam, ia bahkan tak menatap Sakura yang bicara padanya. Pikirannya benar-benar tak fokus.

"Dan saya hanya membantu bertanya satu pertanyaan pada ibu Anda" Kesenyapan mengisi ruangan mungil itu. Sasuke tak menyahut barang satu kata dan Sakura tampak mengerti bahkan Sasuke kini menghadapi pergulatan di hatinya. Gadis bermata emerald itupun beranjak dari dapur sempit itu.

"Jadi ini yang diberikan Itachi tapi tidak olehku, Bu?" kata Sasuke begitu pelan, lebih pelan dari sebuah bisikan. Namun siapa yang bisa mendengarnya akan tahu ada nada getir, kecewa, sedih, dan lega yang menyertai kalimat itu. Pemuda tampan itu menggepalkan tangannya erat sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari situ.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidup itu terus berjalan, tak peduli betapa kerasnya kita berusaha, detak jam akan selalu berotasi membiarkan sang waktu bergulir. Dan Sasuke paham akan itu. Tak peduli seberapa peliknya hidupnya kini, ia harus bertahan setidaknya untuk ibunya, yang kini perlahan 'sembuh'. Sasuke mulai mencari pekerjaan karena tak mungkin bertahan dengan uang yang ada di kantongnya kala 'diusir' dari rumahnya. Dan itulah yang membuat, pemuda tampan berambut hitam legam itu sudah tampak rapi dengan kemeja dark bluenya dan sebuah map di tangannya.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu." Ibu Sasuke membalas dengan senyum. Sasuke tahu ada rasa hangat di hatinya ketika ia 'mendapatkan' kembali senyum itu. Walau nyatanya ia mungkin tak kan bisa membalas senyum yang serupa, ia tak terbiasa.

Sasuke baru akan beranjak ketika tiba-tiba ia sadar sesuatu. "Dimana gadis pink itu, Bu?"

"Namanya Sakura, Sasuke" jawab Mikoto. "Dari tadi pagi ia keluar. Katanya baru sore kembali" jawab Mikoto lembut. Sasuke hanya menggangguk sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari lima belas perusahan yang Sasuke masuki tapi tak ada yang menerimanya, dan Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan akal , _kenapa_. _Gini-gini _Sasuke lulus dari universitas dengan nilai sempurna, dia juga sempat bekerja beberapa lama di perusahan ayahnya, dan gaji yang ia minta juga masuk logika, ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal dan itu jelas membuat amarah Sasuke meluap-luap. Ditambah dengan cuaca panas Tokyo yang membakar kulit menyempurkan kekesalan Sasuke.

"Ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" kata Sasuke geram.

"Apa yang menyebalkan, Tuan?" Sasuke menoleh. Di sampingnya, Sakura sudah duduk dengan manis, menatapnya lembut, well meski bagi Sasuke berarti lain yakni memuakkan.

"Hapus senyum menyebalkan itu dari wajahmu. Kau tersenyum seolah bibirmu ditarik sepanjang wajah!" Sukses, mendengar hal itu Sakura cemberut.

"Itu namanya ramah, Uchiha-san! Anda benar-benar berbeda dari Mikoto-san" Sasuke hanya diam tak mengubris. Matanya kembali ke lembaran-lembaran koran berisi daftar lowongan pekerjaan. Sakura melirik lewat sudut matanya.

"Anda sedang mencari pekerjaan ya?"

"Hn"

"Uhm... memang Anda lulusan apa?"

"Manajemen Bisnis"

"Wah... Itu hebat sekali. Ah! Aku baru ingat, ayah Anda kan dulunya direktur"

"Hn"

"Uhm... sudah dapat?"

"Hn"

"Artinya ia atau tidak?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa Anda lebih suka menjawab Hn daripada mengatakan langsung tidak? Bukankah itu―"

"Bisa diam?" ujar Sasuke dingin sembari menatap Sakura tajam. Baru ia menyadari apa yang dipakai Sakura, sebuah pakaian maid.

"Kau sedang bekerja?" Sakura tersenyum, jarang-jarang Sasuke perhatian begini. Oleh karena itu, gadis itu menggangguk semangat.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kembali ke tempat kerjamu daripada menggangguku di sini?" Sasuke kembali ke korannya. Sudah dipastikan wajah merah padam Sakura ini pertanda apa. Gadis itu lalu berdiri, memandang Sasuke sengit, dalam hati jika mulutnya muat dia benar-benar akan menelan sosok menyebalkan di hadapannya ini.

"Itu karena saya melihat Anda sedang uring-uringan di sini. Dan asal Anda tahu,shift kerja saya sudah selesai dan daritadi sebenarnya saya bisa pulang. Tapi karena saya peduli makanya saya menghampiri Anda!" Sasuke menghela nafas pendek. Lalu memandang Sakura yang tampaknya cukup kesal akan sikapnya. Tapi dasar Sasuke tidak peka, ia tidak merasa berbuat kesalahan apa-apa.

"Hn" dan ia kembali ke korannya. Sakura benar-benar merasa amarahnya sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dengan langkah yang menghentak-hentak, Sakura kembali ke toko tempat ia bekerja. Persis di depan bangku yang diduduki Sasuke.

"Dasar menyebalkan. Beruang kutub. Pemuda es. Pantat ayam, sialan!" rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kembali ke rumah setelah petang. Mukanya kusut dan rambutnya berantakan. Tangannya memegang map lesu. Sudah puluhan perusahan yang ia masuki tapi tak ada satupun yang 'jebol'. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan langsung menolak Sasuke tanpa melihat berkas-berkas yang ia bawa. Sasuke benar-benar dalam mood yang jelek, ia hanya akan ramah, versi Sasuke tentunya, ketika berhadapan dengan ibunya. Dengan Sakura? Jangan tanyakan lagi, gadis itu lagi-lagi harus makan hati karena diacuhkan begitu saja.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak nafsu makan tapi apa mau dikata, terlalu sulit menolak bujukan sang Ibu. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Mikoto tengah berada di meja makan sederhana itu lengkap dengan masakan yang disiapkan oleh Sakura. Sasuke memang pendiam tapi tidak pernah sediam ini. Mikoto tahu pasti hari ini adalah hari yang berat untuk Sasuke dan karena sangat mengenal anak bungsunya ini, Mikoto tak bertanya apa-apa, membiarkan Sasuke untuk beberapa saat. Hal yang jauh berbeda dengan gadis muda yang duduk persis di sampingnya.

"Uchiha-san! Kenapa melamun saja?" tanya Sakura, walaupun ia sudah tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Hn" Kalau bukan karena ada ibunya di sini, Sasuke sudah mengacuhkan gadis itu untuk kesekian kali.

"Apa masih karena kejadian tadi siang?" Sasuke mendelik.

"Tidak" satu irisan tomat meluncur mulus ke mulut Sasuke. Ia mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Uhm... aku tidak tahu ini cocok atau tidak. Tapi daripada tidak, jadi" Sakura sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, siapa tahu Sasuke ini orangnya gengsian dan―

"To the point saja" kata Sasuke. Sakura mengambil nafas sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Di kafe di samping tempatku bekerja sedang membutuhkan pelayan, apa Anda mau?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Siapa yang bisa menebak hidup? Terkadang hidup itu ibarat lautan, tak tertebak isinya. Ada juga yang bilang ibarat roda pedati,alurnya berputar dan terus berputar, menempatkan kita di posisi yang kita suka tapi juga bisa di tempat yang paling kita ingin hindari. Tapi yang jelas hidup itu memiliki makna, yang mungkin disadari mungkin tidak.

Dan apa Uchiha muda itu menyadarinya?

Dengan setelan kemeja putih, sebuah rompi hitam, dan bawahan hitam, mari sederhanakan dengan mengatakan pakaian itu sama dengan pakaian rekan 'kerja'nya yang tengah melayani meja nomor 10 itu. Namun bedanya, Sasuke tetap tampak begitu mempesona walau dengan rambut berantakan seperti itu. Dan bukannya ia tak menyadari, tatapan-tatapan kagum yang diarahkan padanya oleh hampir semua perempuan di kafe ini.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sasuke. Aneh memang, suaranya dingin dan tak bersahabat, jangan lupa _ekspresi es_, julukan dari Sakura, yang jelas-jelas terlukis di wajahnya tapi tetap saja wanita itu, tepatnya tamu yang tengah ditanyai ingin memesan menu apa oleh Sasuke ini, menatapnya terpukau seolah Sasuke adalah jelmaan dewa Yunani, _well._.. mungkin juga benar.

"A-a-ku p-pesan..." dan wanita itu bahkan terbata hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan super sederhana itu. Butuh lima menit, untuk tahu apa yang ingin wanita itu pesan; Ice Cappucino dan sebuah Pan Cake. Sungguh ironi...

Dan tidak mengejutkan, hal itu berlanjut ke meja-meja selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya berakhir, sang jingga menggantikan biru, mentari mulai bergerak perlahan digantikan sang bulan. Sasuke menghela nafas lega saat papan 'open' diganti 'close' oleh Orochimaru dan artinya ia bisa pulang, istirahat. Sasuke baru saja 'menempuh' beberapa langkah ketika ia dihentikan oleh panggilan itu. Sebuah senyuman 'memuakan', menurut Sasuke, menyapanya.

"Bagaimana hari ini, Uchiha-san?" tanyanya riang. Sasuke sempat bertanya dalam hati, kenapa gadis ini selalu riang? Apa ada yang salah dengan saraf di kepalanya?

"Melelahkan" jawab Sasuke pendek lalu melangkah lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya gadis itu sedikit sedih.

"Sebenarnya akan baik-baik saja jika para pelanggan itu tidak berubah jadi gagu" Penjelasan ambigu lagi, rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku butuh bahkan sampai 10 menit untuk tahu pesanan mereka. Dan aku diomeli lelet oleh kepala ular itu" Terang-terangan, lungas, jelas, dan tepat sasaran, Sakura ragu kalau ada orang lebih terus terang daripada Sasuke dalam mengkritik dan mengomel.

"Itu karena mereka terpesona" ucap Sakura asal-asalan.

"Terpesona? Bodoh sekali."

"Katakan itu pada wajahmu, pemuda es tidak peka" untung saja Sakura hanya mengatakan itu dalam hati. Kalau tidak, mungkin mereka akan menjadi objek perhatian karena ribut bertengkar.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yang penting, Anda bekerja profesional" kata Sakura mencoba menghibur.

"Tapi pemilik kafe itu berisik sekali. Dia mengomel setiap aku kembali dari meja tamu seolah kerjaanku tidak becus" Belum selesai rupanya,pikir Sakura.

"Tapi kau tahu, kafenya terlihat jauh lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Aku bisa melihat itu, Uchiha-san! Jadi mustahil kau bakal dipecat, tenang saja" terang Sakura dengan semangat. Kini ia sudah kembali ke mood biasa.

"Hn" Hanya respon singkat itu yang jadi balasan. Tapi wajah tak pernah bohong, Sakura tahu apa yang ia katakan benar-benar 'berefek' pada pemuda es ini. Sakura tersenyum puas.

"Ano..." Sakura ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"..." Sakura menunggu.

"Tidak usah memanggilku Uchiha-san lagi, Sasuke saja" Sakura menggangguk lamat-lamat. Ia sudah akan berjalan ketika...

"Dan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima Kasih"

Pipi gadis itu merona, tersipu. Segaris senyum tak tertahankan untuk terlukis di wajahnya. Entah kenapa, gadis itu tahu bahkan kalimat itu bukan kalimat yang biasa diucapkan oleh Sasuke, pemuda yang kini berjalan, selangkah di depannya. Dan siapapun juga tahu...

_Ada seburat merah teramat kecil di pipi pemuda tampan itu._

Hidup itu mengalir, bak air ia akan 'jatuh' ke tempat yang ia bisa. Tanpa tahu tanpa mau. Lalu apa pilihanmu? Menguap atau membiarkannya menjelajah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf banget kalau chap ini kepanjangan dan lambat. Saya ga' tahu mau nge-cut yang mana. Well, mereka ngak jatuh cinta, er... belum. Sasuke merona karena jarang-jarang dia bilang hal itu dan dia malu. XD**

**Btw, thanks buat yang review kemarin. Saya seneng banget! Cuman saya ga' tahu mau bales pake apa, saya cuma bisa bilang saya seneng banget dan itu berarti banget buat saya. Mudah-mudahan mau review lagi ya, semua.. ^_^**

**Akhir kata; terima kasih udah mau ngeklik lalu baca cerita ini. Kalau bisa, tolong review ya? Makasih... #bungkukbadan...**


End file.
